


No One's Fool

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), steve rogers & Tony Stark friendship (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: Tony Stark has been missing for two years, since the Avengers' Civil War, and Steve Rogers is desperate to find his friend, however, Tony is done playing the fool for the avengers, he and Loki have teamed up for adventure, and maybe a little romance.





	1. Prologue

Steve Rogers paced back in forth in the Avengers’ new Compound.

It had been two years since he’d last seen the Stark heir, two years since Siberia… when Tony had…

Steve groaned as he sunk into the couch, putting his head in his hands.

He knew he’d hurt the genius that day, he shouldn’t have kept his parents murder from him, even if he was doing it out of good intentions, and he hadn’t meant what he said about Tony not be his friend like Bucky, not really, he was just angry…angry that Tony would attack Bucky, angry about the accords…just… angry.

But he had hoped that when he sent the letter and phone that they could talk things out and that Tony would understand, because Tony was dear to him…he was his friend.

But it had been two years, and Tony hadn’t called.

Steve gritted his teeth,

That the genius was willing to throw their friendship away because of a few hurtful words angered him, he hadn’t meant what he said damn it!

Bucky was one of his best friends, but Tony was too! Surely Stark knew that!

And the only reason he kept the secret about his parents was to keep him and Bucky safe! He was trying to protect him! Didn’t that count for something?!

Steve sighed,

It didn’t matter, Thanos was back, and the world needed all its heroes to defeat him.

He would talk to Tony as soon has he was back, he would talk to him and work everything out.

Because he couldn’t lose Tony, 

...he couldn’t.


	2. Two Years Prior

The two men stared at each other in awkward silence.

Loki, for his part, was both intrigued and confused, for if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t believed that this mortal—Tony Stark—would truly accept his offer…

Then again, this human had a peculiar habit of surprising him.

Tony watched as the demigod surveyed him,

“Didn’t think you’d actually come.” The engineer quipped.

Loki blinked, confused,

“…I gave you my word, did I not?”

“Yeah well, forgive me if I’m non too trusting these days.”

“Why did you call me then?”

“Because I want answers, the first time we met you threw me out a window, and the last time you save my life? Why is that Houdini? What game are you playing?”

Loki flinched at the mortal’s angry outburst, not knowing what to say.

He would benefit nothing if he lied, this mortal had proven himself to be clever, and would see through any falsehoods easily. But if he told the truth, he still may not be believed. 

“Because you remind be of who I use to be, and I…I have grown fond of you.” Loki muttered, deciding honesty was the best approach.

“We’re nothing alike,” Tony hissed, “is that seriously the best you can come up with?”

“I speak the truth.”

“And I told you before, I’m not too trusting these days.”

“Betrayal does tend to have that effect…and you’ve been betrayed by many.” Loki said, “I’m not asking that you trust me, we both have been scarred betrayal too much for trust to come easily, but please believe that I care for your well-being Anthony.”

“And why should I believe that?” Tony said, “Why should I believe the God of Lies?”

“What have you to lose in believing a liar?” Loki whispered, slowly reaching out his hand, “When you have already been deceived by your friends?”

Tony stood for a moment, then he taking Loki’s hand, they disappeared from the room, with only a flutter of papers and blueprints as evidence that they had been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part two; constructive criticism is welcome. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> so I got permission from JayBarou to do a continuation of their one-shot "Can't Be Fooled Twice," so here it is.


End file.
